My Valentine
by Leonarda Uzumaki-Namikaze
Summary: It was Valentine's Day and Naruto has nothing to do. Shikamaru stops by and gives her a box of chocolate and roses. Will love bloom or will Naruto suffer heartbreak? (Female Naruto, oneshot) By the way, there aren't enough female Naruto x Shikamaru with friendship and romance. pouts*
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or I have killed Sakura already.

My Valentine

Naruto Uzumaki was bored out of her mind. All her friends were busy: shopping, on dates, training, ect. There was no training for the day.

"Damnit!" Naruto screams, walking around the room.

Suddenly the doorbell rings, shocking Naruto. She ran to the door and opened it. Shikamaru was standing in the doorway, looking awkward with a box of chocolate and a bunch of roses in his arms.

"Troublesome, Happy Valentine's Day" muttered Shikamaru

Naruto tackles Shikamaru into a hug and said "Thank You" over and over.

Finally, Shikamaru manage to push Naruto off of him.

"Troublesome girl. Will you be my valentine?" Shikamaru asked

"Of course! Let me change my clothes first." Naruto exclaimed and ran into her bedroom.

Temari was walking by and saw Shikamaru. Temari shocked Shikamaru by creeping up behind him and kissed him.

Naruto came out and saw Shikamaru in a lip lock with Temari. "Asshole!" Naruto scream running away, with tears falling rapidly.

"Naruto wait!" Shikamaru shouted as he chased after Naruto. When Shikamaru turned the corner, Naruto has disappeared.

Shikamaru slam his fist at the nearest thing, which turned out to be a trashcan. "Damnit Temari, why did you have to ruin everything. Troublesome." Shikamaru muttered. He paused and thought about where Naruto would go when she was upset. "Either she would go to the memorial stone or the Hokage Mountain." Shikamaru thought as he ran toward the Hokage Mountain.

There Naruto was, hugging her knees and crying. Shikamaru crouched down awkwardly next to Naruto. She turned her head and looked at Shikamaru, "What do you want now?" she growled out. Shikamaru fliched then looked at her, "I'm sorry, Temari just got me by surprise. I wasn't enjoying the kiss."

"Prove it." Naruto hissed. Shikamaru leaned forward and kissed her. Naruto paused for a second then responded.

Thus was the start of the beautiful relationship between Shikamaru Nara and Naruto Uzumaki!

**Epilogue**

"Wake up Shiro! Its is time for breakfast and you don't want to be late on the first day of school do you?" Naruto yelled from downstair.

The said person quickly shot out of bed and grab some clothes. She quickly hopped in the shower and once she was finish, she wrapped a towel around herself and went to her room to pick out her clothes. She was Shiro Nara, daughter of Naruto Uzumaki and Shikamaru Nara. She was six and getting ready to go to the ninja academy.

"I wonder what would happen today." Shiro thought as she went downstairs for breakfast.

_Happy Valentine's Day! Hope your relationship works out, for those couples._

_Should I make a sequel about Shiro? I apologize for the name, but yea as you can guess, Toshiro from Bleach is my favorite charcter because he is so freaking adorable! Thank you all! _

**Author's Note:**

**If you guys have read my first two attempt in Fanfiction "Naruto's Choice, To Save or Destroy the World" it sucked so back right? If you guys did like it, I sorry but the problem is, I am not a very detailed person. I tried fixing it but the changes will never save onto the story. I would continue the story when I am more comfortable in writing Fanfiction. I am so sorry for the Grammar mistakes and normally I would ask for people who have flames about this story to give me ideas on how to improve on it, but I am not changing it one. I know the story is a bit cheesy but I thought of it in class, and hurried to finish this before 12 o' clock. **

**Please Review! Good Luck to those couples! Love you! **


	2. Chapter 2

Special Thanks to:

-Windninja1000

-Moon D Luna

-Naru-fan3400

-a guest

-Aoifan91

All the people I listed are awesome and thank you for your support. :)

I also want to thank anyone that read my story! You have no idea how happy I am. So Thanks! I'm planning to write a new story but I don't know which anime and pairing I should do.

1. Naruto (pairing: Naruto x _?)

2. Bleach (Pairing: Toshiro or Ichigo x _?)

3. One Piece (pairing: Luffy x _)

These are my top 3 anime and I think I'm doing yaoi this time. Could you guys help? Tell me the anime, which pairing, and summary. I want to thank you guys so, so, so, so, so, so, so much for all your support.

And yea, I wrote my next story as a competition with my friend. It is Bleach and check it out, it is called "Gender Potion" with help from Windninja1000.


End file.
